


Just Desserts

by RinRin



Series: Tumblr Fics [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, GFY, M/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, but they're barely there - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Prompt Fill from Tumblr:I used to be the best baker in the neighborhood but then you showed up at Mrs Appleby’s 80th birthday with a stack of brownies which almost gave me an orgasm my honor is at stake and I’m going all out for the next event





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> redhothollyberries asked:  
> MadaTobi Competitive #2. I think it has the possibility to be awesome xD
> 
> I kinda have a weakness for one-sided competition, so…

I used to be the best baker in the neighbourhood but then you showed up at Mrs Appleby’s 80th birthday with a stack of brownies which almost gave me an orgasm my honour is at stake and I’m going all out for the next event (MadaTobi)

 

Madara placed his tray of cookies down on the table, smug in the knowledge that he wouldn’t be bringing anything back home with him.  He never had to, and that made it worth the extra hours he spent in his day baking after work.

He chuckled a little as he spied a plain white platter stacked with brownies.  It must be someone new to the neighborhood, everyone else didn’t bother bringing desserts to parties anymore.  Oh, _sure_ there was the obligatory cake at birthdays if he wasn’t going to bring one, but honestly that was more for tradition’s sake than anything else and normally most of it was left uneaten by the end.

_Well, best at least be polite,_ he thought, _It wouldn’t do to_ completely _discourage another baker_.  He picked up one of the brownies, it was firm, but not in a way that suggested that it was dry.  That was good, his brother had once substituted powdered milk for real milk in a recipe and, while it turned out good, it was almost impossible to eat without something to soften it up.

He raised the brownie to his lips and took a bite.  Flavor exploded in his mouth in a mixture he had never thought possible.  The brownie was soft with gooey fudge bits in the center with a crunch on the sides creating a wonderful mix of texture.  The chocolate was front and center and yet it wasn’t overpowering whatever else was in the brownie.  He moaned around his mouthful of heaven, ignoring Yvette from three houses down as she glared at him and steered her child away.

This, this was no mere brownie!  It was divine, it was _transcendent_ , it was orgasm worthy, it was-

It was better than his cookies.  Hell, it was better than _his_ brownies!  This, this could _not_ stand!

Madara hurried over to where the lady of honor was chatting.

“Mrs. Appleby,” he asked with a charming smile, “let me once again tell you happy birthday.  Could you point me to the person that made those brownies?  They were…something else.”

“Oh?” the little old lady blinked up at him, “I hadn’t yet tried them.  Let’s see, that would be…ah, Tobirama Senju.  He’s the Uzumaki’s new renter.”

Madara followed her finger to where it was pointing at a tall white-haired man standing with the red-haired Uzumakis.

Madara narrowed his eyes.

Now he knew who he had to beat.

 

Shisui tried to peak into Madara’s office.

“Did he-” he started.

“Yes,” Obito bit out, flicking through the papers at his desk, “He’s been bringing in baked goods for weeks now.”

“I thought he only baked like this when he was stressed?”

“Apparently someone else made a better brownie,” Obito rolled his eyes, “And that cannot stand.”

 

Madara stalked into the Uzumaki Summer Barbeque with the best cupcakes he had ever made.  He had spent months perfecting the recipe, making sure each and every part was absolutely perfect down to the decorations and the lining.  There was no way that that _Tobirama_ was going to one-up him _this_ time!

He placed the brownies on the table and loomed, waiting for Tobirama to bring out his dessert.

Finally the other man exited the house, carrying a bowl.

…a bowl.  Madara _stared_.  This just didn’t make sense.

“What are you doing?” Madara demanded as Tobirama placed the chips on the table.

“Hm?” Tobirama’s red eyes flicked up to meet Madara’s and he raised one eyebrow, “Can I help you?”

“Yes!  You, you _bought_ chips?!”

“Is that a problem?”

“You!  Brownies!” Madara fumbled for words in his outrage.

“Oh, you brought cupcakes!” Yvette said brightly, pushing past them both as she dumped her veggie tray down.

Tobirama’s eyes flickered to the cupcakes.  He plucked one from the tray and held it up.  He narrowed his eyes and took in the intricate decorations.  A pink tongue flicked out to scoop a frosting flower off.  His eyes fluttered shut and he hummed.

Madara swallowed.

“This is good.”

“Good?!” Madara sputters, “What do you mean _good_?!”

Tobirama looked at him nonplussed, “It’s not like I’m an expert on desserts.”

“But your brownies!”

Tobirama blinked at him, “Those were the result of a research project.”

Madara stared at him, “What?”

“Mm, one of my graduate students is double-majoring in culinary studies, and suggested we see if we couldn’t make a perfect brownie and then see how it would change given different environments.  We’ve already gotten through the first half, and as soon as we can get some new volunteers, we’ll move onto the second stage.”

“Um,” Madara blinked at him, “That was part of an experiment?  The best brownies that I’ve ever had, the only dessert that has _ever_ been nigh-on orgasm worthy that I’ve ever had, and they were a _research project_?!”

Tobirama’s brow furrowed as he tried to decide if he was offended or not.  He nodded.  Madara watched as his gaze fell back on the cupcake and gave a small smile before taking a bite.

Tobirama hummed again, his eyes drifting to half-mast, obviously enjoying the cupcake.

Madara flailed for a moment and then grabbed Tobirama and pulled him forward.

Tobirama made a sound of surprise as Madara kissed him.


End file.
